Mount Penglai
| Type = Mountain / City | Ruler(s) = Former Mount Penglai Official, Qinchu (formerly) | Residents = | Visitors = | Status = | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 | First appearance = "Special Delivery" }} Mount Penglai is a location seen in the second issue of the Kung Fu Panda comic books. It is featured in the story "Special Delivery". Description Mount Penglai is a large mountain on which a large city rests, surrounded by a forest. The architecture consists of pink and purple buildings with yellow roofs. History Background Mount Penglai is the location of a city ruled by a compassionate and intelligent official. A legend exists based around the Key of Mount Penglai, which can be used to lock the gates of the city and completely isolate it from the rest of the world. To keep said key from falling into the wrong hands, it is hidden in China's delivery system, constantly delivered from location to location so no-one would know the key's exact whereabouts. One day, a vain fox named Qinchu and his crow minions usurped the title of official as part of his plan to make Mount Penglai a place of his idea of order and organization. After having the rightful official and his son thrown down the mountain, Qinchu began his search for the Key of Mount Penglai, having his crows travel all China to steal as many mail carts as they could find. In the meantime, the citizens suppressed by Qinchu's tyrannical rule developed a strong hatred for him. In "Special Delivery" Two months passed, and one day the crows traveled to the Valley of Peace, where they violently stole a mail cart from a rabbit named Huli. This theft came to the attention of Po, the Dragon Warrior. In order to investigate the thefts (and find a special package that had been inside the cart), Po stowed away in another mail cart with the help of his father, Mr. Ping, and was soon carried away by the crows. Hours later, he arrived in Mount Penglai and was brought into Qinchu's palace. The panda was discovered soon after emerging from the cart. Immediately denouncing Po as a trespasser, Qinchu had his crows fling Po down the mountain, after which he encountered the former official and his son. After the official told Po of Qinchu's plans for the city, Po decided to take action, and convinced the official and his son to return to the city and regain their rightful place. While the official rallied the citizens for a revolt, Po broke into the palace and confronted Qinchu and his crows. Po quickly incapacitated the crows, and defeated Qinchu after a short battle. A moment later, the palace doors burst open, revealing the official and the angry citizens, who carried Qinchu out and resolved to have him thrown down the mountain himself. With Qinchu defeated, the official returned to his former position and peace to Mount Penglai was restored, and Po had all the stolen mail delivered. The Key of Mount Penglai was ultimately never found. Trivia * This place was most likely based off of the fabled (or Penglai Island), a mystical land mentioned in Chinese mythology. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References Category:Locations Category:Book Locations